Hail! DaiHydra!
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: AVENGERS VS KAMEN RIDER VS SUPER SENTAI VS TOKUSATSU: What happens when Dai Shocker and Hydra team up and build a real-life Godzilla? How does one stop Japan from being destroyed? Call in ALL the heroes! MsIronAmerica (OC), KR Blade; Ninninger; Shinkenger; Zyuranger; KR Decade; & others team up with the Avengers to save Japan & the rest of the world from the newly formed DaiHydra!
1. KR Blade AU

**11 years previous; Kamen Rider Blade; AU**

Tachibana walked into the one-bedroom apartment he shared with Hajime and Kenzaki and took the rolled up newspaper and thwacked Hajime in the head with it, "Oi, get up!"

Hajime unrolled himself and stuck his tongue out, "No."

"Hajime, you are going to be late for work! Again!" Tachibana yelled.

Hajime scrambled to his feet and nearly feel back down to the tatami mats before getting up again, "Why didn't you say anything?" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothing and tossing it out the door to take a quick shower, not seeing the smirk on Tachibana's face as he made a complete fool on himself, "Because it's Saturday and it's fun watching you act like a complete and total idiot."

Standing in the middle of the open bathroom, washing his hair and brushing his teeth, Hajime stopped in mid scrub and mumbled around the toothbrush, "Saturday?!" he walked out, naked, and glared at Tachibana, "YOU IDIOT!"

Tachibana hid his face behind the pillow, "Dude, I don't want to see your wang."

"I don't care! You know how I hate rushing though things!" Hajime yelled again.

Tachibana laughed, "Finish your shower and then we will head to the Laundromat. Kenzaki's already out getting the shopping done and paying rent."

Hajime sighed and went back in and finished up, taking his time this time, "You two really suck."

Tachibana shrugged his shoulders and started to gather up their dirty clothes and mats, "Have to have some sort of fun since we are retired from the Rider game and you aren't Undead anymore."

Hajime scoffed, "Don't remind me," he finished up his shower, tossed out his towel to Tachibana and started to get dressed. He then stepped out and sat at his desk chair and started to put his socks on, still sighing, "Do you miss it?"

Tachibana was working on his own socks and shoes when he just shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes, especially when you see the news and hear about the Makamou and Oni, but what can we do? The drivers are broken and you're alive."

Hajime nodded, "Yeah, guess you're right," he then stood up and pulled his hair up and looked at Tachibana, "Did you get everything gathered up?"

Tachibana nodded and stood up, "We should clean the floor before we put the mats back down tonight."

Hajime nodded as he was looking in his wallet, "Want to get a bite to eat? I have 2,500¥ sitting in here doing nothing."

"Sure. What do you feel like?" Tachibana tossed him his coat then put his own on, "Still pretty cool out there," he grabbed their bags of laundry and made Hajime carry the soap.

First they stopped at the Laundromat nearby, started the wash up and had their mats dry cleaned before walking to an udon stand and ordered some fresh cooked udon noodles and a shot of saki and two beers.

They were halfway through when Kenzaki was finally able to join them. He sat down pretty hard as he was given his own bowl of udon, cold of course, and well as a shot of saki and a can of beer, "Manager-san said if we are late on the rent again, we are going to get kicked out."

Tachibana sighed, "If it isn't one thing, it's another. BOARD doesn't pay us enough to make rent all at once."

"You add rent, internet, cable, our cell phones, electric, and still the payments from your hospital stay, food, laundry and whatever else we end up paying, she should be lucky we can pay for anything!" Hajime yelled.

"That's what I said, but she didn't want to hear you. She said since we are adults, we are responsible for our actions and who the hell knows what else she said, I stopped listening," Kenzaki replied as he drowned his shot and started to eat.

Tachibana smiled a little, "You never listen."

"I do, too, when it counts," he stuck his tongue out.

Hajime looked at the other two after looking at his phone for the last several moments, "Have you seen this?" he then showed them the mobile site he was looking at, "A new company has sprung up over the last few years. Looks like people are lining up to work there. The boss is so generous and they claim they are making 10% more than they did at other companies and the work hours and conditions are better and the company helps the poor out a lot."

Kenzaki and Tachibana read the site and then looked at each other, "We could apply there. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Boss-san could find out and fire us?" Kenzaki pointed out.

"We are in trouble most of the time as it is. We could get fired at any time," Tachibana added.

Kenzaki sighed, "You're right. Do we have ink in the printer?"

Hajime nodded, "We should have enough to print our resumes out."

"Then let's do it," Kenzaki announced.

They all got up and went back to their place and got their resumes printed out and sent them out in the mail before going and checking on their laundry.

A week later, all three of them received letters from Ito Technologies welcoming them to the company and gave them 2 months advance pay with a move-in bonus to the new apartment complex owned by the company. It included free internet, cable and a washer/dryer combo in each apartment, which they gladly took.

Once they arrived at their new apartment, they where all shocked by the size of the place, which included 3 bedrooms and western style, queen size beds.

Tachibana dropped the bag he was holding and looked on in shock and aw, "What the fuck? We have got to be at the wrong place!"

The others just nodded in agreement, but then there was a knock on the door which woke them up from their shock. Tachibana went to the door and saw a young girl in a university uniform. She stood about 153cm (about 5'3"), long black hair that was pleaded down her back, stopping at her hips, brown, very slanted eyes and rosy cheeks, "Welcome to Ito Technologies, Blade, Garren and Chalice. I'm Ito Haru, your boss," she said with a sweet smile.

TBC…


	2. KR Blade AU Pt 2

**(Chapter 1; continued) **

Hajime was the first to speak, "H-how is it that you know who we were?"

She smiled as she walked in with a guard behind her, slipped off her shoes and put on a pair of house slippers, "I know many things at my young age. I know that you used to be an Undead. I also know that some events took place that if you and Kenzaki were to be with each other, the end of the world would come into play, however a man in pink, riding on a train that can cross time, came back and fixed those events and now the two of you are here, together with Tachibana-san. I also know that you thought your devices to be destroyed and that you thought you would never pick up the mantels again," she then stopped where she was walking and moved to the open kitchen, found a pot, filled it with water and started to brew some tea, "And you also make less money that someone of your skills should be making. I could be wrong on some of this information, but I don't think I am," she then started to fix a traditional green tea for the three men and herself.

Tachibana studied her as she made the tea, "How do you know all of this?"

She sighed as she let the tea steep, "My birth name is Haru Stark, but I changed it to Ito Haru when I leaned who my half-brother was didn't want to rely on the family name to get me where I am at. However, there are times when I must use my family name to get what I need in order to make sure it is what is best for my company," she then finished prepping the tea and poured it in three cups at the bar. "I hate it, but business is business."

Finally Kenzaki replied, "Are you going to use this information to bribe us?"

She smiled and looked at Kenzaki, "I think the pay check and apartment speaks enough for itself. No, I am hoping that I can use the information to gain your trust as well as your abilities to fight a war, gentlemen."

"War? What war?" all three asked, simultaneously.

"It isn't the Great Dai Shocker War that we were warned about, is it?" Kenzaki asked.

"Oh no, because of certain time-altering events, that war is no longer going to happen. However, there is a war that will happen and it's going to be larger than anything Dai Shocker can throw at any one of us. It's going to be a war against Godzilla, Hydra and Dai Shocker," Haru said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Isn't Hydra those goons that the American heroes fight?" Tachibana asked.

Haru nodded, "Teamed up with Dai Shocker and they are working on creating a real-life Godzilla."

"Well, fuck," Tachibana added, "How can we fight that? We lost our powers!"

The guard that stood near the door held up a briefcase, she walked over, opened it and made her way close to the three Riders; inside and better than before were their belts and their full deck of cards.

Hajime reached out, but Tachibana strike his hand, "It could be a trick!"

Hajime made a face and rubbed his hand, "So mean, Tachi! It's not a trick!"

"How can you tell?" added Kenzaki as he checked over Hajime's hand to make sure Tachibana didn't hurt the formal Undead Joker.

"The 'Undead' part in me isn't 100% Undead. Something Decade did changed that in me now. It comes in handy when dealing with people who are trying to make raw deals. Don't worry, it's not going to cause me to cause end of the world or anything like that. I don't know what Decade did to fix it, but I'm fixed," Hajime tried to explain as he got some ice and put in a towel to cool the stinging in his hand.

The other two didn't question Hajime, although they should, but they have seen firsthand Hajime's skills and actions and they knew he was telling the truth.

"So if we take this, what does this mean?" Kenzaki asked, making a face at Tachibana for hurting Hajime, even though Tachibana didn't seem to care.

"You will be inducted in a secret league of other tokusatsu super heroes and you will swear to protect the citizens of Japan and the world, or die trying."

"So in other worlds, what we were doing, but getting paid a shit ton of money to do it?" asked Tachibana.

Haru nodded, "If you don't wish to, I will understand and you can still remain with my company. Either way, you will still be helping those who can't always help themselves."

Kenzaki looked at Tachibana and spoke in a low tone, "We always said if we could do it…"

Tachibana looked at Hajime who was still nursing his hand, "Well?"

"Well what? Obliviously I was to do it the moment I saw my belt and deck!" Hajime replied, "You're the one who hit me."

"Stop being such a baby!"Tachibana exclaimed. He closed his eyes to think for a moment, then opened them and looked at Haru, "We'll do it."

Haru's smile grew larger as she handed them each of their belts and decks, "Good, there's a meeting tonight. I will text you the time and location," she then walked over to the door and picked up another bag and handed each of them leather coats done in their main colors, but there darkest shades, with their symbols on the back, "Welcome to the Heroes League, gentlemen."

TBC…


	3. Heros League Into Pt 1

**(Chapter 2; continued) **

The underground tunnels that were once used for shipping bombs and other war-time materials during the world wars now made a wonderful place for the Heroes League to meet in secret.

Hajime, Tachibana and Kenzaki walked towards a café in downtown Kyoto, after taking the bullet train to the ancient, yet also modern Japanese city, and looked around for the place they were to meet, "She did say the old Shinto shrine, ne?" Hajime asked his friends as he looked at the GPS on his phone, "So, where is she?"

Just then a black town car pulled up and the window to the back of the car came down just a bit and there, dressed in his trademark black and pink leather suit was Kamen Rider Decade, Kadoya Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-san!" the three Blade Riders cried out.

He smirked and lowered his sunglasses just a bit off his eyes, "I believe we are heading to the same place. I suggest unless you want to keep our lady waiting, you three should get in."

They got into the car with him and the driver took off to a remote location, "Why did you refer to her as 'our lady'?" Tachibana asked.

Tsukasa removed his sunglasses completely and looked at the others, "She has been trying to get the league underway every since Ito Tech. systems were hacked last year and she found a microscopic nanite in the mainframe computer working on building the ultimate hacking program." He then produced a photograph he had hidden in his coat, "It had this symbol on it. It's a cross between Hydra and Dai Shocker's symbol. She then contacted me, via means that she only has, and I came back to help her."

Tachibana took the photograph and shared it with Kenzaki and Hajime before turning back to Tsukasa, "Why you?"

Tsukasa signed, "A series of events, another life, maybe of my own free will, maybe not, I was Dai Shocker's leader."

Three sets of widened and worried eyes fell onto him and he shook his head, "Those events no longer exist because of my friends, but at the same time, new events are coming into play. No matter what you do, you cannot defeat the devil; you can only harm him until he returns again."

The Blade Riders nodded in agreement. Soon they arrived at the meeting place which was held in one of the mountains in Kyoto. Tsukasa brushed back some vines and placed his hand on a scanner and allowed it to be scanned, opening up the rock face and revealing the door. He then gestured for the others to enter first before coming up behind them, the door closing, "Stand still, the treadmill will take us inward," he informed them. Then, just below their feet, two rows of light blue light turned on and a treadmill belt came to life and they started to move farther inside the mountain. Once it stopped, he smiled at the other man at the other end of the walkway, "Are the others here?"

Kaito Daiki, who had perched himself up on a rock, jumped down and wiggled his eyebrows. He was dressed similar to Decade; expect the stripes on his outfit where blue, "Just waiting for you, prince."

"I really wish you and Yuusuke would stop calling me that!" he roared, calling out on the echo of the mountain.

Onodera Yuusuke called back to them, "Oi! You are a prince! I don't see what the big deal is," he then allowed himself to be seen by the others. He was dressed in similar style to the Blade Riders, a dark maroon leather jacket with his Kuuga symbol dawned on the back, faded color jeans, trainers and a black, trimmed in yellow, hoodie, "Welcome to the Heroes League," he said to Blade, Garren and Chalice.

They nodded and were taken inside to a meeting area. They looked around and saw most of the members where dressed like them, dark colored leather coats with their symbols on the back.

"How many are there?" Kenzaki asked as he looked around.

Yuusuke looked like he was trying to count, "Counting you three… um…."

"143," Tsukasa intervened.

"I wish you would stop and let me talk sometimes, baka!" Yuusuke pouted.

Tsukasa grinned, "I like seeing you pout," which intern made Yuusuke only blush.

"Good gods, you think you two where a married couple!" replied Daiki.

"Anyways…" Tachibana added, "Who else is in this league?"

"Myself, DiEnd, Kuuga, Kiva, Empire Kiva, Den-O, Zeronous, Black, Black Rx, Ryuki, Dragon Knight, Wing and Wing Knight; they are of the same Rider forms, but different dimensions, Master Rider, The Jetman Sentai, The Bioman Sentai, The DaiRanger Sentai, and several others. We are all here because we all have mainly one thing in common. We can Henshin into our forms and it's all thanks to one small piece of technology that was created by Ito Tech.," replied Tsukasa.

"But ours came from BOARD," Kenzaki protested.

"The idea and the concept, yes, but the components that make it work, no. I guess you can say I am to blame for it all. I used my abilities as Decade Rider and traveled to the different worlds, the different times and gave the tech to those who created what you effectively call your Drivers and Card systems. Without that smallest piece of technology in your drivers that allow you to transform into your Rider forms, mine included, you wouldn't be the heroes you are today. Now, as for the other events, like as the Undead, the Fangire, etc. That's just pure supernatural luck, even if it is evil," then he shook his head, "Well, okay, maybe not all of it is supernatural, but I think you get my meaning."

"So it boils down to, if it wasn't for that small device implanted in out Drivers, we wouldn't have the ability to transform at all?" Tachibana asked as he was trying to make since of it all.

Tsukasa nodded, "It's like putting a puzzle together; you need all the pieces in order to make it fit."

The others nodded, finally understanding a little more how their Drivers and technology worked. They then turned around when Daiki pointed to the stage up front and there, in the same uniform as before, with the same guard as before stood the girl who made everything possible, Ito Haru.


End file.
